Benutzer Diskussion:Nιcкι
Hi, How I Met Your Mother Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Neil Patrick Harris. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Marie (': (Diskussion) 19. Jun. 2011, 18:47 Hallo, erstmal :-) Hi, ich kenn dich durchaus aus dem Scrubs-Wiki. Und da hab ich mal gelesen, dass du eine sie bist, ich bin vorher auch immer davon ausgegangen, du seist ein er. :D Jaa, ich bin eine Plaudertasche, es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich etwas länger nicht online war. Ich bin so froh, dass jemand wie Du jetzt hier im Wiki unterwegs ist, da ich weiss, dass du sehr viel bearbeitest. ;) Zum Admin-Werden: Ich hätte vollstes Vertrauen in Dich, wenn Du also Lust hättest, weil ich auch öfter mal jetzt nicht da sein werden kann, würde ich Dich gerne zum Admin machen, allerdings weiss ich gar nicht, wie das geht, da es bei diesem kleinen Wiki noch nicht nötig war xD Das kannst Du mir dann mal erklären. Ich suchte auch sehr lange nach einem und habe das dann gefunden, hier haben 2 Seiten existiert und der Urheber war schon ewig nicht mehr da, also habe ich mich an das Wikia Team gewendet und Hilfe gefunden :) Uhh, jaa... Ich liebe Barney. Er ist genial. Aber ich finde Neil Patrick Harris sowieso genial witzig - auch in Harold und Kumar, Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog und Glee. Eine andere Lieblingsfigur von mir ist Lily. Wie kamst du zur Serie? Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 16:16, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Yes, Mister Elmo.. Hi, Ja, Beastly will ich auch sehen.. Nur wohne ich hier in einer sehr kleinen Stadt, da kommen die Filme etwas später raus. :D Das Video von der Sesamstraße kenne ich schon. Das ist wirklich niedlich gemacht. Nur werden die wenigsten Kinder ihn kennen, da er ja Comedy für Teens- Erwachsene macht. ;) Seine Orignalstimme sowie die Originalversion von HIMYM gefällt mir allerdings wesentlich besser als die deutsche Synchro. Ich denke, die machen das beste draus. Aber die Stimmen mag ich einfach original lieber. Ich kam dazu, weil ich mal von einer Freundin darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass das ja ganz lustig ist. Dann habe ich angefangen es zu schauen, und es ist wirklich genial. Habe seitdem auch fast alle Folgen gesehen. :D Schaust du noch andere Serien? Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:34, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Serien Hi, es ist immer ziemlich schwer für mich, auf deine Seite zu kommen, da ich deinen Namen nicht schreiben kann. :D Ich schaue eigentlich außer Scrubs und HIMYM nicht mehr viele Serien, ab und zu noch Grey's Anatomy und die Wilden Siebziger. Was magst du denn für Musik? Ich hör am liebsten Grunge der 90er - also dann Bands wie Primal Scream, Nirvana und Depeche Mode. Aktuelle Chartlieder, die im Moment so mainstream sind, mag ich eher nicht... Aber eine aktuelle Band die mir gefällt ist z.b. Jupiter Jones. :) Tja, ich will aber wirklich nicht diese Arbeit im Synchronstudio LEITEN müssen.. Und die Übersetzungen machen.Man kann es nie allen Recht machen, diese Typen sind dann immer die Bösen xD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 20:23, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Signatur Hi, das mit dem Verlinken müsstest du bei der Signatur einstellen. Wenn du oben rechts auf deinen Namen klickst, dann kommt da eine Leiste, dort steht auch Einstellungen. Wenn du da drauf klickst, kommst du auf eine Seite namens Benutzerdaten. Dort musst du ein bissl runterscrollen, da steht dann Signatur. Dort kannst du dir aussuchen, wie du deine Beiträge signieren willst. Jedes Mal wenn du jetzt irgendwo was postest, kannst du ganz einfach mit vier Tilden (~) unterschreiben und die Signatur steht dann da. Bei mir sieht es z.B. so aus: [ (':| ] ([ Diskussion:Marie (':|Diskussionsseite ]) (Ich hab zwischen den eckigen Klammern eine Leerzeile gemacht, damitdas hier nicht verlinkt wird und es dir stattdessen angezeigt wird. :D Musst du mal ein bisschen experimentieren, ich glaub man kann da auch Farben und so einstellen. ---- Mit dem Bürokrat, ich werde da vllt. mal Laxi in nächster Zeit anschreiben. ;D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 15:27, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) skype.. Hey, Email hab ich im Moment sozusagen abgestellt. Hast du vllt Skype? Da kann man leichter schreiben.. ;D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:50, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) msn & icq Hi nicki, ne, habe ich leider beides nicht. Das ist wie ein Fluch, Miss Awesome hat nämlich auch kein Skype xDD Ich fand ICQ damals ned so toll, deswegen hab ich das auch gelöscht.. MSN hatte ich glaube auch mal kurz. Aber ich fand Skype am besten und hab mich darauf dann verankert ;DD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 14:10, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ohne Betreff Okay, halt mich auf'm Laufenden XD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:13, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) FB Huhu, nee, FB hab ich nicht zu bieten, aber schuelervz und schuelercc.. :D Nur weiss ich grad nicht, ob du da schon zu alt bist zum registrieren ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:20, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) VZ Hoi, dann kannst du mich ja hinzufügen, ich heisse Marie (': (also mit Smiley) xD Gibst du mir deinen Namen? :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:32, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) vz Hallo nicht-nicki :D:D:D, Hab auch ein Bild drinne, aber is ja nich so schlimm. Können eh nur registrierte sehen ;DD Freu mich auf den Add :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 12:05, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) svz Zuerst mal: Danke. Und 2. Ich bin so dämlich, ich hab mich vorhin eingelogggt, nicht an dich gedacht und erstmal abgelehnt rofl. Kannst du mir bitte noch mal einen Antrag machen? :D:D Tut mir echt Leid. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 16:30, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi, du hast übrigens nun die Adminrechte, herzlichen Glückwunsch (: Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:49, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag Ich weiß! Ich bin wahnsinnig aufgeregt :DDDD Du? Hier ist irgendein Idiot unterwegs, der Seiten über Teds Familie erstellt und dann verlinkt auf irgendwelche Pornoseiten.. Kann man den sperren? Nicht registriert. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:01, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Danke, dann versuch das ma :D Der nervt echt rum -.- Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:11, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Lange hat das... .. aber nicht gehalten: http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Murtaugh-Liste dieser Idiot sucht alle möglichen leeren Links... -.- Ich mache grad ne Seite über die Doppelgänger und versuche hier fertig zu werden und der nervt rum. Toll. Wollte vor meinem Purzeltag noch die 1000 Beiträge schaffen :DD -- Dieseer Spinner lässt nich locker. Krank. Und warum das ganze? Okay Mach das mal, danke... ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:43, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) danke (: Da bedanke ich mich doch recht herzlich :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 14:22, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kopiert.. ist ja Gott sei dank nur noch ein Artikel: Philipp Moog. Marie Umschreiben.. Hi, aufteilen wäre am fairsten, ich hab nicht genug Zeit alles zu machen, weil ich heute mit Packen anfange, allerdings wäre es dämlich dir alles zu überlassen ;DD Es wurde auch letztens der Text zur 2. Staffel komplett aus Wiki genommen -.-... Hab das sofort umformuliert. ---- Hast du gehört, dass Amy Whinehouse tot ist und was hälst du davon? Ich finde das furchtbar, dass schon wieder jemand dem Club 27 angehört... Reichen diese ganzen genialen Menschen die so jung gestorben sind denn nicht aus? // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 14:34, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) .. Japp, ich geb dir dann Bescheid. Naja, es ging mir gar nicht soo sehr um sie als Person oder Künstlerin. Es ist einfach schade, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. 27, das is nix. Kurt Cobain, Jimi Hendrix, die haben alle den selben Fehler gemacht. Wieso noch jemand, das is doch echt nicht normal. Alle so jung ._. Schade... Hi, ich hab grad eher aus Spaß an der Freude bei der Wikiasuche ein Nirvanawiki gesucht und tatsächlich auch ein deutsches gefunden, jedoch verflog die erste Vorfreude sehr schnell - es ist völlig leer. So wie das HIMYM-Wiki, als ich das gefunden habe. Ich hoffe, dass sich das auch so aufbauen lässt... Kennst du zufällig irgendwelche Nirvanafans? (: // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 15:36, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nirvanawiki... Hi, das würdest du echt auch noch machen? Du bist ja echt fleißig :P Wäre super, wenn man das Wiki widerbeleben könnte bzw. überhaupt beleben könnte. Das hat nämlich bisher nicht gelebt :D Da sind jede Menge erstellte Seiten, die meisten von mir, aber es steht noch nichts drin... Jede Menge Arbeit. Aber wenn du mal reinschauen willst: http://de.nirvana.wikia.com/wiki/Nirvana_Wiki // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 11:16, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) PS,. Heute komm ich vlt nicht mehr rein, da wir dann morgen nach London fahren. Ich gratulier dir dann nachträglich :P Seiten löschen Hi, hab gehört, dass du jetzt admin bis, und deswegen...kannst du mir einen gefalllen tun? irgendjemand verlinkt ständig leere seiten von teds familie oder barneys familie mit pornoseiten -.- kannst du die bitte löschen? lg, MissAwesome ideen Hi, also wenn du lust hättest....auf der startseite ist so ein leerer Zitatekasten, den ich leider nicht bearbeiten kann, weil ich kein admin bin.... :/ aber ich hab gehört, dass du auch bei der scrubs-wikia gearbeitet hast und ich find die haben das mit den zitaten ziemlich gut gemacht ;) also vllt weißt du ja, wie man das auch hier machen kann :) Außerdem kommen die neuen folgen hier am 7. september raus, und ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass damals als die 8. staffel in deutschland rauskam einen Countdown gab... find die idee eig. gut und vllt. kennst du ja den der das gemacht hat, dann wär unsere Startseite nicht so lehr ;) MissAwesome Hi Nicky, Danke für die zitate ! ich find es ist echt gut geworden :) falls du noch welche einfügen wills, hab ich ein paar für dich. Ich hab noch Bilder dazu gemacht, falls du die auch einfügen kannst: thumb|left|340pxRandy: Dieser Abend wird legendär...es kommt gleich... -gendär!" thumb|left|282pxLily: "Hebe deine Hand, wenn du heute eine verlobte Frau angebaggert hast!" thumb|left|302pxBarney: "Kann ein Bro nicht mal die Wohnung seines Bros sauber machen, so wie Bros das nunmal tun?" Ted:" Nenn mir einen Bro in der Geschichte der Bros, der das jemals getan hat!" Barney:"... Meister Kleister und Meister Propper!" thumb|leftBarney:" Es ist physikalisch unmöglich von mir ein schlechtes Bild zu machen!" thumb|left|Ted löst den Fall.Ted:" Es gibt einen Grund, warum du Robin bist und nicht Batman!" thumb|leftRobin: Da fällt mir ein.. jedes Jahr trifft sich meine Mutter zu Ostern mit ihrer Freundin Hasi." thumb|left|182px Barney:"Stell dir mich vor als Yoda! Doch, anstatt klein und grün zu sein, trage ich Anzüge und bin der Hammer! Ich bin ein Bro! ich bin BRODA!" thumb|leftBarney:"Die Emailierung verhindert, dass der Stoff knittert." thumb|leftTed: Auf deinem Bier ist ja gar kein Schaum!" Robin: Das liegt daran, dass es Scotch ist." thumb|leftBarney:" Wenn Robin wüsste, dass ich in einem Stripclub bin, würde sie hersprinten mit einem Bündel kleiner Scheine und einem Regelmantel für die 10:30 Show mit dem Wackelpudding...Ich hab übrigens vorher angerufen, heute gibts Zitronengeschmack!" thumb|left"Heute im Kindergarten hatten wir Fingerfarben im Programm, aber so ein frecher Knirps meinte, dass er eigentlich lieber Ball spielen würde." Kannst ja mal ein paar davon einfügen, wenn du zeit hast. Würds ja selbst machen, aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser, dass nur admis zitate schreiben können, sonst verlinkt noch jemand pornoseiten damit ;) Missawesome happy bday Alles Gute von mir noch nachträglich :D Was hast du denn so bekommen? // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:15, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) London.. Hi, London ist echt geil :DD Da gibt es so viele Facetten, so viel zu sehen, echter Wahnsinn. Wir waren eig. an allen Sehenswürdigkeiten, z.B. dann noch im Hyde Park und bei Madame Tussauds und die Zeit verging leider viel zu schnell.. Ich kann dir auch ein paar Bilder zeigen wenn du magst :D Noch was total anderes... Bei der Seite Old King Clancy steht im Text, dass Barney eine Seite namens http://www.canadiansexacts.org/ aufruft. Die existiert aber tatsächlich und zeigt irgendwelche pornografischen Sachen, ich glaube das sollte lieber entfernt werden. Was meinst du dazu? Ich mein, die Handlung von der Serie ist zwar nunmal so, aber wir können ja hier auch ned solche Seiten veröffentlichen.. // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:24, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC)